


开，往城市边缘开

by Gigantes



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigantes/pseuds/Gigantes
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Kudos: 59





	开，往城市边缘开

窗外是万家灯火，窗内是一室旖旎。  
飘窗上趴着的人被身后的男人顶出破碎不堪的呻吟，在漂亮的窗帘布上抓出了一道道汗涔涔的褶皱。“你说，你的粉丝要是知道你这么浪荡，还会不会喜欢你，嗯？”明明是一刻不停进行着挞伐的人，气息却稳得像一个正在冥想的僧人。莫关山又羞又恼，恶狠狠的收紧后穴，满意的听到贺天的抽气声才放松紧绷的括约肌。不料下一秒就被贺天卡着腰接受他越来越凶狠的顶弄，莫关山双腿发抖，支撑不住巨大的快感往地板上滑。贺天长臂一伸，又把莫关山捞起来。  
“别，受、受不了了，歇一歇好不好？”莫关山有气无力的发问，他现在身子是软的，声音也是软的，求饶声像是一团棉花蹭在贺天身上，不但没有一点点威慑力，反而让贺天脑海里恶劣的因子更加活跃起来。“那就歇一歇。”莫关山还在纳闷贺天这次怎么这么好说话，贺天却已经暴露了他骨子里的坏。肠道里坚挺的阴茎起先还安静的蛰伏着，此刻却玩似的四下滑动，“你里面好滑。”贺天去舔咬莫关山的耳垂，每次亲到这里，莫关山都会战栗的更明显些，少年时送给莫关山的耳钉质量极佳，现在还完好无损的戴在身下人的耳垂上，借着窗外的灯火发出幽暗的光，让贺天的心里也跟着燃起一簇簇的火苗，随着脉搏一跳一跳。  
莫关山气恼：“你别、别磨了！”贺天嘴上应得好，脸上也是受教的表情，下身的动作就显得不那么乖巧了。两人紧密结合的私处肠液和润滑液混合着黏黏糊糊的，像是粘连在一起似的。贺天弓着腰去亲莫关山光滑的脊背，听他难耐的闷哼和嘤咛。身下也是一刻都不停歇，腰腹收紧，忽上忽下、忽左忽右的晃动、研磨。莫关山垫在肚子下面的枕头湿漉漉的，上面有他粘稠的精液，想到这莫关山难受的动了动。尽管每次做，都会被连哄带骗的吞下一些自己的或者贺天的东西，但是他还是有点心理洁癖。  
然而贺天却曲解了他的意思，“怎么了？这就又想要了？”莫关山语无伦次的解释：“啊，不是、腿麻了！腿麻了！”贺天笑的更开心了：“腿麻了那老公抱着你。”莫关山欲咬舌自尽：让你他妈的多嘴！！多嘴！！！  
莫关山还沉浸在后悔之中，贺天却已经把他拦腰抱着直起了身子，丝毫不掩饰欲望的亲吻和啃咬密密麻麻的落在莫关山脆弱的脖颈上，贺天的手不知道什么时候也抚上了他的喉结，让莫关山有一种自己离开这个男人就会被他毫不怜惜的掐死的错觉。贺天像是在印证他的猜想似的：“你会离开我吗？”“你他妈，”莫关山咬牙切齿，“又来了，你一个进门顶门框的大男人能不能别这么娘们唧唧的？脑子是被屎糊住了吗、呃！”贺天突然摁住了莫关山上下滑动的喉结，“我想在这里种草莓~”又来了妈的，他这么这么会撒娇，这么委屈的语气搞得老子好像不给他吃饭似的。莫关山拍掉贺天的手，不等他继续飚苦情戏，便大义凛然的仰起脖子：“妈的种，老子给你建个温室大棚行了吧？！”  
贺天得逞的笑藏在嘴角，心满意足的在莫关山脖子上留下了自己的痕迹。莫关山反手抓着贺天毛茸茸的头发时在想，他就是狼群的头狼，对待自己的领地一定要留下自己的尿骚味，风骚又霸道。  
“啧，怎么还咬人呢？”莫关山不满道，贺天叼着莫关山颈上细嫩的皮肤不撒口，莫关山继续数落他：“属狗的啊你？”贺天嗓子里发出一声呜咽，又使了点劲，惹得莫关山一声惊呼，硬生生挨了炸毛的小野猫一爪子才收口。  
莫关山享受这种温存，但是显然他放松的早了。  
贺天的性器啵的一声从莫关山的后穴的滑出来，没等莫关山害羞脸红，他就被粗暴的转了个圈面对贺天，然后身体骤然腾空，吓得他赶紧攀住了贺天的脖子，洗白的腿也自然顺从的盘在了贺天精瘦的腰上。贺天对莫关山的反应十分满意，十分愉悦的将尚未吃饱的小贺天又送进了温暖的穴道。贺天喜欢抱操，看着莫关山无措的挂在他身上会让他有极高的心理愉悦。莫关山的胳膊刚刚趴着垫在头下太久，手臂有些酸麻，一个不留神就从贺天身上往下滑，却忘了身体里还戳着一根硬邦邦的棍子。这一下直直的捣到了底，激得莫关山的腰瞬间顶起来去追寻快感，贺天稳稳的抱住莫关山不让他从自己身上掉下去摔倒。  
贺天使坏非要带着莫关山在房间走一圈，莫关山挣扎半天不但没有让贺天放弃这个念头，反而把他惹起来一身火。贺天一只大手在莫关山的臀瓣上拍了几下，莫关山感觉到火辣辣的疼，下意识的夹紧了屁股，贺天喘了几声：“放松点，要被你夹坏了。”莫关山顺从的放松，然后清楚地感觉到体内的阴茎蓬勃的欲望，甚至连上面暴起的青筋都有明显的触感。莫关山泄愤似的在贺天肩膀上咬了一口，不轻不重猫挠似的。  
贺天失笑，怎么这么久了还是什么都学不会，被逼急了也只会趴在自己肩上咬一口。贺天故意去颠他，行走的时候根本控制不了戳弄的角度和深浅，两人在欲望的边缘却又不得发泄都不好受，最后还是回到了床上。  
柔软的鸭绒把莫关山包裹起来，眼泪顺着太阳穴淌到被子里，贺天抓着莫关山的脚踝把他拉回来继续操干，隐秘的欢愉、身体的交合、唾液的交换，就是每一场每一次性爱的体验。而贺天每一次，都能给莫关山不一样的感觉。  
莫关山伸长了双臂死死地攥住床单，呻吟变成哭腔，贺天的动作越来越快，莫关山的胸脯上下起伏，乳头挺立宛如樱桃粒，浑身都泛着情欲的粉红，在贺天射进来的那一刻莫关山绷直了身体，承受着一波又一波覆盖的快感。  
贺天顶着一头细密的汗珠去亲莫关山，东西还没从莫关山身体里拔出来，莫关山累的有些虚，伸出胳膊把贺天的头往下拽，和他接了一个事后缠绵的小吻。  
“抱我去浴室。”莫关山下命令。  
“遵命，我的老婆大人。”贺天依言答应。  
浴室氤氲的水汽，蒸腾着他们彼此不言说的爱意。


End file.
